


The Love of my Life 2: Tokyo Mew Mew

by Sara1991



Series: The Love of my Life [4]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Sequel to "The Love of my Life"





	1. Chapter 1

Ryou and Kari have moved into a new house in Ryou’s old neighborhood… four houses away from his parent’s house.

“Are you ready?” Ryou asked looking at Kari.

“Yeah. Do you think they’ll like me?” Kari asked nervously.

“I’m sure my mom and youngest sister will love you…as far as my middle sister is concerned…we don’t get along.” Ryou said as they walked up to his parent’s house.

“Ok.” Kari said softly as they stopped at the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

“I’m coming!” A younger sounding female yelled running to the door.

“Huh! Ryou!” The young girl exclaimed happily.

“Ryou?” An older sounding female asked walking over quickly.

“Ryou!” The older lady exclaimed happily as she ran over and hugged her son.

“Oh, is this her?” She asked looking at Kari.

“Yes; mom, Pudding, this is Kari. Kari, this is my mom Ami, and youngest sister, Pudding.” Ryou said introducing everyone.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you; Ryou’s told me so much about you. You are so cute!” Ami said hugging Kari.

“Who’s at the door?” A man asked looking at his wife.

“It’s Ryou and Kari.” Ami said happily.

“Oh really…how long is he visiting this time?” The man asked walking over.

“I don’t know; how long are you two visiting for?” Ami asked.

“Kari, this is my father Jin; dad, this is my girlfriend, Kari. And we’re not visiting…well we are; but we’ve actually moved back to town.” Ryou said calmly.

“Four houses away.” Kari said nervously.

“Really?” Ami asked excitedly.

“Yes; just down that way.” Ryou said pointing east.

“I was wondering who was moving in there.” Jin said calmly looking at Kari.

“So, what brings you here?” Jin asked after a few minutes.

“Jin, be nice.” Ami said seriously.

“We came to introduce Kari and tell you we moved back.” Ryou said calmly.

“Well good; it’ll be nice to actually see you.” Jin said before hugging his son.

“And it’s so nice to actually meet you.” Jin said shaking Kari’s hand.

“Thank you sir.” Kari said softly.

“She’s so polite; I really like this one.” Jin said with a smile.

“So do I…but dear, you don’t have to call us ma’am or sir or Mr. or Mrs. You can just call us Ami and Jin.” Ami said happily.

“Ok.” Kari said softly with a smile while Ryou stood next to her, also smiling…


	2. Chapter 2

“Ok, I’m going to head out to work. Are you going to be ok on your own for a few hours?” Ryou asked looking at Kari.

“Uh-huh… Go and have a good time.” Kari mumbled as she stretched.

“Ok; I’ll see you in a few hours.” Ryou said before kissing her.

“Love you.” Kari said before going back to sleep.

“Love you too.” Ryou said with a smile.

** Three Hours Later: **

Kari was just waking up now that it was 8:30; someone was knocking at the front door.

“I’m coming.” Kari called as she hurried down the stairs and to the front door.

When she opened the door she was shocked to see Ryou’s parents, Ami and Jin.

“Oh umm…Ryou’s not here.” Kari said softly.

“Oh yes we know dear.” Ami said with a smile.

“We actually came to see you.” Jin said calmly.

“Ok…come in.” Kari said nervously.

“Thank you. This is such a nice place.” Ami said looking around.

“Would you like a tour?” Kari asked politely.

“In a little bit.” Jin said seriously as he sat down at the table.

“Jin, be nice; you’re making her nervous.” Ami said seriously.

“As she should be. Kari, was it?” Jin asked right away.

“Yes.” Kari answered.

“How are old are you again?” Jin asked calmly.

“Jin! I’m sorry about him.” Ami said softly looking at Kari, who looked like she was going to cry.

“I’m sixteen, but I’ll be seventeen in three months in October.” Kari said softly.

“So why aren’t you dating a boy your own age?” Jin asked seriously.

“I didn’t like any of the boys my age; I really do love Ryou sir.” Kari said softly.

“That’s nice…but you’re so young and my son is several years older than you at twenty six; he should be dating someone closer to his own age.” Jin said calmly, upsetting Kari.

“Jin that is enough; you’re upsetting her! Don’t listen to him deary. You make Ryou happy; and to me that’s all that matters. I was actually wondering…Ryou told me that you were dropping out of school because you don’t feel smart enough. Do you have a job yet?” Ami asked kindly.

“No…I was going to start looking later; I have to study for my GED test.” Kari said softly.

“You won’t find anything good if you don’t continue high school.” Jin said seriously.

“Didn’t you hear her; she’s studying for GED. Well, I run my own bakery; how would you like to help manage it? You don’t have to if you don’t want to; I just figured it would get you out of the house while Ryou was out and give you something to do.” Ami said politely.

“I’d love to…but I don’t know how to bake.” Kari said sadly.

“Don’t you worry about that; I’ll teach you.” Ami said happily.

“Will Pudding be helping as well?” Kari asked softly.

“When she’s not in school.” Jin said simply.

“Jin, go wait in the car!” Ami snapped, pissed off; he knew to just listen when Ami got like that…otherwise he’d be sleeping on the couch.

“Fine…but I do think our son is making a mistake.” Jin said as he went to the car.

“Don’t worry about him; he’ll come around eventually. And as long as you and Ryou are happy, that’s all that matters. One of these days, you, Pudding and I should go shopping together. But I should head out. Oh, and just so you know; Jin and I are nine years apart as well. So that’s how I know he’ll get over all of this. And if he doesn’t, well he can just be cut from family functions; you’re welcome any time.” Ami said happily.

“Ok.” Kari said softly before Ami pulled her into a hug.

“You are such a sweet girl.” Ami said before leaving.

After they were gone, Kari relocked the door and went back to bed, crying herself to sleep.

** With Jin & Ami: **

“Why did you have to be so damn mean to her like that?” Ami asked once she got into the car.

“Because she’s not right for our son; they’re like nine and a half years apart.” Jin said as she started driving.

“We’re nine years apart.” Ami said plainly.

“And my parents didn’t and still don’t like you; and your parents don’t like me either. I don’t want our son to make the same mistake I did.” Jin said calmly…but then immediately regretted it.

“You think you made a mistake with being with me? Well that’s nice. You can find a hotel to stay at tonight; I don’t want you in my house with that attitude. And just so you know, I really like Kari; she makes _our_ son happy. And it seems that he really makes her happy as well. So take me home and pack your stuff and stay elsewhere. I don’t care where, but it’s not at home.” Ami said seriously as she drove.

“But baby…” Jin started.

“No buts! And that’s the end of that discussion.” Ami said before she looked straight ahead.

** Seven Hours Later: **

“Kari, I’m home!” Ryou called into an empty living room.

“That’s weird.” Ryou said as he went upstairs to find Kari crying in bed.

“Kari, what’s wrong?” Ryou asked concerned; so she told him.

** Five Minutes Later: **

When Ryou got to his parent’s house his dad was packing up is car.

“You told Kari that you didn’t think we were right for each other?!” Ryou asked pissed off.

“She told you huh? I should’ve known she couldn’t keep her mouth shut…” Jin sighed.

“I made her tell me after I found her crying in bed; she looked like she had been crying for hours! She tried to break up with me because of you!” Ryou started.

“Good; she’s too young for you; you need someone your own age!” Jin shot back.

“I love her! And you and mom are also nine years apart! And by the way, I convinced her not to leave that I love her more than anything in this entire world!” Ryou yelled back.

“Good for you.” Ami said happily, but was glaring at Jin.

“What’s going on here?” Ryou asked confused.

“Your father thinks that being with me is a mistake; so he’s going to be staying elsewhere.” Ami said calmly.

“I didn’t say that.” Jin said calmly.

“Yes you did. Your exact words were _I don’t want our son to make the same mistake I did_.” Ami said looking directly at Jin.

“I’m sorry.” Kari said softly, standing there with big puffy red eyes.

“Kari…” Ryou started.

“Sweetie, come inside; you don’t need to be a part of this.” Ami said as she went to get Kari.

“And Jin, if this is how you want to be, fine; but I want a divorce.” Ami said taking Kari inside, leaving Ryou and Jin outside shocked…


	3. Chapter 3

“Look what that that girl did…” Jin said annoyed.

“What Kari did? Don’t you mean what you did? I’m not leaving Kari and that’s that. If you don’t like it you don’t have to be part of our life.” Ryou said walking into his parent’s house.

“How is she?” Ryou asked concerned.

“Mom’s holding up her hair as she’s throwing up in the bathroom.” Pudding said looking at Ryou.

“Thanks.” Ryou said walking past his sister.

“Ryou…do you think mom and dad are going to get divorced?” Pudding asked somewhat upset.

“I doubt it. Why do you ask?” Ryou asked looking directly at Pudding.

“Because all they do is fight…” Pudding said sadly.

“How long has this been going on?” Ryou asked seriously.

“A few years. Dad usually starts it; but sometimes mom does. But dad never makes it any better…especially with his drinking.” Pudding admitted.

“Pudding…none of that is your fault; I hope you realize that. And as for dad drinking; I thought he quit.” Ryou said looking at his sister.

“I thought so too…until a few years ago. And then he just started drinking more and more often.” Pudding said softly.

“It’ll all be ok…one way or another.” Ryou said seriously.

“I’m sorry that dad doesn’t like Kari. If it means anything, I like Kari.” Pudding said honestly.

“Thanks; I really love her too. Maybe the two of you will be friends.” Ryou said with a smile before heading to the bathroom where he could hear Kari throwing up.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Can I come in?” Ryou asked after knocking on the door.

“Please…” Kari said while throwing up; Ryou couldn’t quite understand her.

“Come in!” Ami called calmly.

“How are you doing?” Ryou asked sitting next to Kari.

“I don’t know…” Kari said before vomiting.

“How long has she been throwing up?” Ryou asked noticing specks of blood.

“Not long…but I don’t think she’s eaten anything today; there’s been no food.” Ami said sadly.

“Have you eaten today?” Ryou asked seriously.

“I had a cheese stick earlier; I haven’t been hung…” Kari started and then looked down.

“Kari…what’s wrong?” Ryou and Ami asked at the same time.

“Blood…” Kari said as she began to shake.

“Blood?” Ryou asked confused.

“Oh my god!” Ami exclaimed noticing that Kari was sitting in a pool of blood; that’s when Ryou noticed.

“Call 9-1-1!” Ryou exclaimed picking Kari up bridal style.

“I’m sorry…” Kari said weakly.

“Don’t be; just hold on.” Ryou said placing her in the hallway

“Oww!” Kari cried out holding her stomach.

“An ambulance is on its way.” Ami said grabbing towels.

“So that’s why you’re not leaving her huh? Now you have no reason to stay with her.” Jin said walking in.

“What are you talking about?” Ryou asked annoyed.

“What’s going on?” Kari asked confused and scared.

“I don’t know…” Ryou said looking at his dad.

“She’s pregnant…well was; she’s having a miscarriage.” Jin said calmly.

“What? No. No, no, no…I’m on birth control…” Kari said right away, shaking violently.

“Kari, you need to calm down.” Ami said sitting next to Kari, rubbing her forehead while Ryou held her hand.

“I’m not pregnant…” Kari cried.

“You can’t tell me that you didn’t know.” Jin said annoyed, looking at Kari.

“I’m not pregnant!” Kari screamed.

“Jin…we didn’t know about Ryou until I was seven and a half months pregnant with him. You know damn well that it’s possible. But sweetie, I think he’s right; I think you’re having a miscarriage.” Ami said calmly causing Kari to cry.

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry!” Kari cried.

“It’s not your fault; just relax and calm down. I’m not losing you.” Ryou said seriously as he held her hands and kissed them.

Five minutes later an ambulance and EMT arrived.

“Ryou?” Kari asked scared as the EMT took her away.

“Do you want to go with her?” The EMT asked looking at Ryou.

“Go; Pudding and I will meet you there. I can drive you both home.” Ami said seriously.

“Ok. Thanks.” Ryou said walking past his dad who was standing there in shock.

“Do you see how much he cares now?” Ami asked walking past her husband.

** Two Hours Later: **

“How is she?” Ami asked as she and Pudding walked into Kari’s room.

“How’d you know where to find her?” Ryou asked shocked.

“We asked which room she was in. I told them I was her mother-in-law.” Ami said calmly.

“Where is she?” Pudding asked looking around an empty room.

“Surgery.” Ryou sighed.

“What happened?” Ami and Pudding asked softly.

“Her appendix burst and she had a miscarriage. The doctor said it was a combination of her birth control and some kind of high stress.” Ryou explained upset.

“Oh Ryou…I’m sure she’ll be ok.” Ami said hugging her son.

“Thank you.” Ryou said as he hugged him mother back before Pudding hugged him.

“Where is she?!” Momo asked running into the room.

“Who’s she?” Pudding asked confused.

“She’s in surgery; her appendix burst and she had a miscarriage. Mom, Pudding, this is Momo, one of Kari’s best friends; I called her.” Ryou explained.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Ami said with a smile.

“Lots of people here.” A doctor said as Kari was wheeled into the room.

“How is she?” Everyone asked right away.

“She’s just fine. We got the appendix out just before it burst and could do any damage. And we removed the fetus and stitched her up. I would highly recommend no sexual activity for roughly two weeks. I talked to both her and her regular doctor, over the phone of course; but we agreed that she was to be on a different birth control pill. So I wrote her a new prescription. She’ll be able to leave here in about two to three days depending on her healing; we also want to make sure she doesn’t get an infection or become septic.” The doctor explained.

“Ok; thank you.” Ryou said sincerely.

“Mmmm…Ryou? Momo?” Kari asked confused.

“Hey…” Ryou said rubbing her forehead.

“Hi. Ichigo couldn’t be here, but she’s moving to town just before school starts. So we’ll all get to hang out again…if that’s what you want.” Momo explained calmly.

“Ryou?” Kari asked softly.

“It’s up to you… What? What’s wrong?” Ryou asked concerned when she started crying.

“Come on girls; let’s give them some space.” Ami said calmly as she ushered the girls out of the room.

“I’m soo sorry…” Kari cried.

“Oh, it’s not your fault. You’re going to be on a stronger birth control from now on…until you decide otherwise. Kari, you’re alive and that’s all that matters to me.” Ryou said seriously.

“I love you so much…but your dad…he hates me.” Kari cried.

“Ok…you need to calm down. I love you too and I don’t give a crap about what my dad says or thinks. I love you and that’s all that matters. I’m not leaving you…not for anything. And I’m not letting you leave unless you truly don’t feel anything for me.” Ryou said seriously.

“Ryou…” Kari said with a soft smile.

Ryou leaned over and gently kissed her before she fell back to sleep.

“I love you and I’m never leaving you.” Ryou said seriously as he held her hand…


	4. Chapter 4

“If you’re here to try to convince me to leave her again, it’s not going to happen.” Ryou said after hearing his dad walk into Kari’s room.

“I’m not; I’m here to apologize. I think I was just upset because I started drinking again and I…well there’s no excuse. I was drunk and I was an ass. I think Kari is a wonderful girl; and your mother was right. Her and I are nine years apart as well. And I’m doing the same thing my father did to me and your mother. And I promise I’m going to quit drinking again…even if your mother doesn’t stay with me. I don’t know if she’s told you already, but we’re separating for awhile.” Jin said looking at his son.

“Well, thanks for letting me know and thanks for the apology…but it’s not me you need to apologize to; it’s Kari…but she’s asleep right now; and I’m not waking her. Yes, she told me already. I love you, but I can’t blame her.” Ryou said seriously.

“Neither can I.” Jin sighed.

“Mmmm…” Kari moaned as she started waking up.

“Well good morning.” Ryou said happily when Kari woke up.

“Ryou… Oh, hello Mr. Shirogane.” Kari said noticing Jin standing there.

“You can call me Jin. I would like to apologize for everything I said to you previously; that was wrong of me…and I was very wrong. I think you are a wonderful girl and you’re going to be great for Ryou. And, I welcome you to our family.” Jin said sincerely.

“Thank you.” Kari said happily.

“You’re welcome. Oh, and I brought you these.” Jin said placing some assorted flowers by her desk.

“Thank you.” Kari said looking at the flowers.

“Well, I’ll be going; I just came to apologize.” Jin said seriously.

“Ok. Thanks for coming.” Ryou and Kari said at the same time before Jin left.

“Ryou…when can I go home?” Kari asked softly; she had been there for three days. She keeps becoming dehydrated, her blood pressure has been low and she hasn’t really been eating.

“I don’t know…it’s up to the doctors. How are you feeling today?” Ryou asked concerned.

“Tired.” Kari answered honestly.

“Are you hungry at all?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“Not really…but I am thirsty; can I have some water?” Kari asked looking at Ryou.

“Yeah.” Ryou said as he got her some water.

Just then the doctor came in.

“Can I go home today?” Kari asked again.

“Well…from what I just heard, no. Well, you don’t have a fever, but your blood pressure is still low, but you’re hydrated today. I just looked at your blood work that they took yesterday and everything looks fine there. So I don’t know what’s going on with you.” The doctor said looking at Kari.

“Ok…” Kari said softly.

“I’m just going to check your stitches… Well, there’s your problem; your stitches have become infected and you’ve become septic. We’re going to have to take care of this right away.” The doctor said seriously.

“Is that really bad?” Kari asked scared.

“You’ll be just fine; we’ve caught it just in time. Don’t you worry.” The doctor said calmly.

“Ok…” Kari said softly as she waited.

** Three Days Later: **

“Are you ready to get out of here?” Ryou asked looking at Kari.

“Yeah.” Kari replied as she got dressed.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better; you had me very worried.” Ryou said holding Kari in his arms.

“I’m sorry.” Kari said softly.

“It’s ok; you’re better now and that’s all that matters. Let’s go home.” Ryou said smiling.

Kari just hugged him back before they left to go home…


	5. Chapter 5

** Three Weeks Later: **

Ryou and Kari were in their bed making out and feeling each other up; Kari has been on her new birth control for three weeks so it was safe to have sex without condoms. Granted they actually haven’t had sex for a few weeks now.

“Are you up for this?” Ryou asked looking into Kari’s eyes.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Kari said softly, looking back into his eyes.

“Ok.” Ryou said before he started to remove her shirt.

However, once he got the shirt half way up her body, someone started knocking on their front door…and they weren’t going away.

“Come on…” Ryou sighed; he was very frustrated as he hasn’t gotten any type of intimacy in the last month.

“Coming!” Ryou called as the knocking continued to get louder and louder.

When he opened the door he got a huge surprise.

“Ryou!” A strange girl said flinging herself at him.

“Ryou?” Kari asked confused.

“Who is she?” The girl asked defensively.

“Hana…what are you doing here? And this is my girlfriend, Kari.” Ryou asked shocked and then said very seriously.

“Girlfriend? But I’m your girlfriend…” This girl, Hana said looking at Ryou.

“No…we haven’t dated in years.” Ryou said very seriously as he finally pushed Hana off of him.

“Yeah…but I thought we could work things out.” Hana said swaying her hips back and forth, glaring at Kari.

“Hana, that’s enough; we’re never getting back together. How did you even find out where I lived?” Ryou asked annoyed.

“I overheard your sister talking the other day; I thought I’d come visit.” Hana said with a smile.

“Hana…we’re done. We’ve been done and will continue to be done. I’m very happy with Kari; and I will continue to be happy with Kari. Nothing you can say or do will ever change that.” Ryou said very seriously.

“But…what we had was special…” Hana said as she started to fake cry.

“No…what we had was sex…a lot of sex. And you being very controlling; I can’t handle that.” Ryou said seriously.

“But I’ve changed…” Hana started.

“I’ve heard that before…” Ryou said crossing his arms across his chest.

“But Ryou…” Hana started.

“Hana, you need to leave before I call the cops.” Ryou said dead serious; and that’s when she latched onto Ryou. This hurt Kari…

“Kari, call the police; now please.” Ryou said looking directly at Kari.

“Ok…” Kari said sadly.

“Fine; I’ll go. But you’ll regret this! You’ll come crawling back to me.” Hana said leaving, slamming the door in Ryou’s face; he locked it before heading upstairs.

“That woman… Kari, are you alright? Hana doesn’t mean anything to me; you know that right?” Ryou asked as he climbed into bed next to a distraught Kari.

“I know…but the way she hugged you…I felt something I never felt before.” Kari said softly.

“Jealousy?” Ryou asked, knowing exactly how she felt.

“I don’t know…” Kari mumbled.

“I do; it’s how I felt when all the guys at the school would fawn over you and such.” Ryou said very seriously as he pulled Kari to him.

“Yeah? Why didn’t you say anything?” Kari asked confused.

“Because, I knew I had you…that you had no interest in them. I knew…I know that you’re mine and always will be.” Ryou said before nuzzling her neck.

“Ryou…” Kari sighed with happiness as she leaned into him…


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few weeks since Hana showed up and since Ryou confessed that he was jealous of guys fawning over Kari all the time.

“Kari are you ok?” Ryou asked concerned when he seen Kari in just a T-shirt.

“I want to stop the birth control; I don’t like how it makes me feel.” Kari said softly as she stood there.

“Ok…well come here so we can discuss what types of other birth controls there are.

“I don’t want to be on any birth controls anymore…” Kari said softly.

“What are you saying?” Ryou asked looking at her; he figured he knew what she wanted…but he needed to hear her say it.

“I’m ready Ryou. I want to start a family; I-I want to have your babies.” Kari said seriously.

“Kari…are you sure? Are you one hundred percent sure?” Ryou asked seriously as he stood up.

“Yes, I’m sure…one hundred percent.” Kari said seriously, immediately getting Ryou’s attention.

“Oh Kari…you have no clue how happy that makes me.” Ryou said pinning Kari to the wall causing her to moan out in pure bliss.

“Ryou…” Kari moaned out happily as she let him do as he pleased to her.

It started with kissing and sucking at her neck while pushing his knee up against her pussy.

“I want you so bad; I want to put my baby in you.” Ryou said seriously.

“Yes…” Kari moaned out.

Then it happened.

Bang!

Someone started hitting the bedroom window from outside; it was Hana.

She scared Kari and pissed off Ryou.

“I’m the only one you can put a baby in.” Hana said seriously as she stood outside the window.

“How the hell did you even get up here; we’re on the second floor?” Kari asked pissed off while Ryou went downstairs; he was going to call the police; he had had enough.

The police arrived ten minutes later and that’s when the screaming started.

“He’s mine; he’s always been mine and he always will be mine!” Hana screamed furious.

“Get over him already; he’s done with your fat ass!” Kari yelled pissed off.

“Oh no you didn’t! Gahhh!” Hana yelled as she attacked Kari.

“Wahhh!” Kari screamed as she dodged Hana and got in something like a punch in.

“You stupid little bitch! Do you think you’ll ever be up to his standards! He’s a smart teacher now scientist; you’re just a high school student! You’re just a fling to him!” Hana yelled furious.

“That’s enough! Which one of you is Hana?” The officer asked seriously.

“I am; what’s it to you? Uh-oh…I mean… Officer, there’s just been a big misunderstanding.” Hana said trying to save her ass.

“Nice try; come with me.” The officer said as he took Hana to the car.

“I want a restraining order against her.” Ryou said seriously.

“But Ryou…” Hana started and just started bawling as the police officer took her away.

“Is that all?” Another officer asked seriously.

“Yes, that’s all.” Ryou sighed.

“I’m sorry…I let my anger get the best of me.” Kari said softly.

“It’s perfectly ok. In fact I like that side of you; you need to be more assertive more often. But anyways…now that the mood is ruined; what do you want to do?” Ryou asked looking at Kari.

“I guess I should study for my GED.” Kari said softly.

“Ok, well let me help you.” Ryou said as he led her downstairs to the table…


	7. Chapter 7

** Five Days Later: **

It had been about a week since Kari admitted she was ready to start a family and then flipped out on Hana.

Ryou wanted so badly to start trying to start a family; however, until the restraining order went through earlier today neither of them had been in the mood. Today however, was a different story.

Kari was studying for her GED when Ryou came up behind her and started rubbing her shoulders.

“The restraining order finally went through…” Ryou said before he started kissing her neck.

“Do you think that’ll stop her?” Kari asked as she leaned against Ryou.

“I don’t know…but if it doesn’t she goes to jail. Do you still want to have my babies?” Ryou asked pulling away from her.

“More than anything.” Kari said standing up and faced him.

“I think now is the time to start trying, don’t you think?” Ryou asked pulling Kari close to him.

“Yes…” Kari said becoming turned on.

It was like they were back in school; she was studying and he pulled her away for private time.

Ryou then picked Kari up and took them up to their room, where he placed her up against the door.

“Ryou…” Kari breathed out as he started kissing and sucking at her neck while pushing his knee up against her clothed pussy.

“I love you and only you.” Ryou whispered in Kari’s ear before nibbling on it.

“I love you too. Please do whatever you want to me.” Kari pleaded with Ryou; her head was spinning.

“Whatever I want huh?” Ryou asked with a smile; he then pulled her dress off.

“Ryou…” Kari groaned in annoyance as he pulled away from her before she could pull his clothes off.

“Uh-uh…be patient.” Ryou said teasing her.

“Please Ryou; it’s not fair.” Kari cried as she leaned against the door, playfully biting her finger.

“Oh ok…if it means that much to you.” Ryou said removing his shirt as he walked over to her.

Once he was in her arm’s reach, Kari unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down

“Now who’s not being fair?” Ryou asked as he reached behind her back to her bra’s clip.

“Take it off then.” Kari said becoming bold.

“What is this? Where did my sweet, shy school girl? The girl standing before me is getting bold…I like it.” Ryou said unclipping the bra and then ripped it off her body before throwing to who cares where.

“Ryou…so rough.” Kari said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“But you like it.” Ryou said before crashing his lips into hers.

“I know.” Kari said with a smile as Ryou picked her up and carried her to their bed.

“You want my babies; I’ll give you my babies.” Ryou said climbing on top of her.

“Ryou…” Kari moaned out as she felt his chest on hers before he started kissing her.

After a few minutes of making out, Ryou started kissing down her jaw to her neck, where he left a few hickeys.

“Ryou…please play with my breasts.” Kari pleaded.

Ryou did as she asked and sat up to start fondling her breasts; he then started pinching her nipples.

“Ryou…” Kari moaned out.

“Tell me what you want…” Ryou said seriously.

“I want you to suck on my breasts; leave a hickey or two. I want you to use your tongue to play with my tits.” Kari said shocking Ryou a little; she never talked like that before; it really turned him on.

“Did I say something wrong?” Kari asked when she seen Ryou’s shocked face.

“No…now shhh.” Ryou said before he attacked her right breast with his mouth and tongue.

“Ryou!” Kari cried out as she archer back a little at his roughness; she felt his tongue all over her nipple as she requested.

“Ryou…my other nipple feels left out; please pinch it…” Kari pleaded.

Ryou was beyond turned on now; he started lightly biting at her right nipple while pinching her left one causing Kari to scream out.

After a few minutes Ryou switched which breast he was sucking on and pinching causing her to cry out even more.

Her breasts…mainly her nipples were very sensitive today.

“Ryou…” Kari moaned out.

“What do you want now?” Ryou asked looking up at her.

“Please rub my little pussy; I want your finger in my little pussy doing whatever you please.” Kari said in a pleading but demanding tone.

“If you keep talking like that I’m going to lose any and all control I have left.” Ryou said as he pulled her panties off and started rubbing her pussy up and down.

“Go-good; I want you to lose control with me. Stick your damn fingers inside of me.” Kari said shocking Ryou.

“God damnit Kari.” Ryou said before shoving two of his fingers inside of her.

“Ryou!” Kari cried out as she arched her back, pushing her body down to his hand.

At this point there was no more talking; it was just time for action.

“Ryou…so good. I’m going to cum!” Kari cried as her body started lifting off of the bed.

Hearing her say that, Ryou started curling his fingers inside of her causing her to really spaz out.

“Ryou!” Kari screamed as she came hard against his fingers.

“Someone’s a very naughty girl.” Ryou said as he pulled his fingers out and started licking them.

“Ryou…” Kari panted as she sat up; she then grabbed his hand and started sucking on his fingers, tasting herself.

“Very naughty.” Ryou said as she sucked on his fingers.

“Now it’s your turn.” Kari said as she pushed him to the bed; well he let her push him down.

“You’re already so big.” Kari said as she pulled Ryou’s boxers off.

“Just for you. Mmmm…” Ryou said and then moaned when he felt her hands on him, pumping him up and down.

It always took forever to get him to cum; she never really managed to get him to cum just by a hand job.

“Kari…” Ryou growled when he felt her mouth on his cock, slowly bobbing her head up and down while teasing him with her tongue; she had also started playing with his balls.

“Mmmm. Mmmm. Mmmm…” Kari moaned as she sucked him off.

“Kari…I’m cumming…” Ryou groaned as he came, shooting his load down her throat.

“Pretty soon that’ll be inside me…” Kari said as Ryou pushed her to the bed.

“Yes…but first you need to be punished for being so naughty.” Ryou said as he went down on her.

“Ryou…” Kari moaned out when she felt him kissing and licking her lips like a thirsty dog.

After a few seconds of torture Ryou stuck his tongue deep within her causing her to arch her back and cry out.

“Ry-Ryou…” Kari cried about to reach her orgasm.

However, before she could cum, Ryou pulled his tongue out and just stared at her.

“Ryou…don’t tease me…please!” Kari cried becoming frustrated.

“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You’ve been naughty; I told you you were going to be punished.” Ryou said with a mischievous smile.

“Ple-please Ryou…finish me… Please.” Kari begged squirming around.

“You want me to finish you up?” Ryou asked teasing her.

“Yes please. Please!” Kari begged pushing her body towards him.

“Well since you asked so nicely…” Ryou said shoving his finger inside of her while licking her clit; he even found the little nub and started teasing it with his thumb.

“Ryou!” Kari cried as she came into his awaiting mouth.

“Good girl.” Ryou said when he pulled away.

“Ryou…please put your cock in me.” Kari pleaded.

“Cock? Someone’s become very naughty. Tell me what you want.” Ryou said looking at her.

“You; I want you.” Kari said looking up at Ryou as he started rubbing the tip of his cock at her entrance.

“Be more specific.” Ryou said still teasing her; he was now barely entering her.

“Please Ryou…” Kari begged.

“Say it…” Ryou said seriously.

“Please Ryou; I want your big hard cock inside of my little pussy pounding me hard! I want your seeds; I want your babies inside of me!” Kari cried shocking Ryou; he sure as hell wasn’t expecting all that.

“Kari…” Ryou groaned as he pushed his large cock inside of her small warm pussy.

“Ryou…” Kari sighed in relief when she felt him enter her.

They went for a good half an hour before Kari started begging him to give her his seeds again.

“Ohh…Mmmm…Gahh…Kari…” Ryou grunted out, constantly bucking his hips, pushing his cock as deep in her as possible while her pussy milked his cock for everything it had.

“Huha…ha…ha.” Kari was panting and groaning while pushing herself closer to her lover as they came.

Once Ryou was done cumming deep within Kari and making sure his seeds stayed inside of her he fell next to her and held her until he heard a noise outside.

** Outside: **

“He’s never made love to me like that before…” Hana said upset as she watched Ryou make love to Kari and not her.

“Why? Why did he fall for a child like her?” Hana asked as tears started falling from her eyes.

“Because she’s not a child; she’s his lover and he’s really in love with her…” Ami said looking at Hana.

“Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane…what are you doing here?” Hana asked in shock.

“We seen you lurking around. And if I’m not mistaken, they have a restraining order against you.” Jin said looking at Hana.

“Please don’t tell Ryou I was here.” Hana pleaded.

“We’re not going to tell him…but we’ve already called the police.” Jin said seriously.

At that Hana tried to run, but was caught running down the street.

“What’s going on out here?” Ryou asked looking out his window.

“Sorry for disturbing you; Hana was here so we figured we’d call the police.” Ami said looking up at her son.

“Well thanks for that.” Ryou sighed as he shut his window.

“What’s going on?” Kari asked sitting up in bed.

“Nothing much…just Hana.” Ryou said climbing back into bed.

“Can we cuddle now?” Kari asked looking at Ryou.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Ryou said as he covered them up and pulled her close to him.

“Ryou…” Kari started.

“What is it?” Ryou asked looking at Kari.

“Next time can I just be me; it’s weird talking dirty like that.” Kari said softly.

“Hahaha. Of course; you do and say what you want to from now on. I just wanted to hear you be a little assertive once at least.” Ryou said as he held Kari close.

“Ok. I think I’m going to take a nap now.” Kari said laying her head on his chest.

“Me too.” Ryou said holding her as they fell asleep for a few hours…


End file.
